Unknown Visitors
by Alienfromx
Summary: Lyn and Mark take a stop in the city of Bulgar for supplies. They encounter two mysterious people who appear to be from another place altogether.


Unknown Visitors

The city of Bulgar was as vibrant as ever. Being the largest city in all of Sacae, Bulgar boasted many homes and shops filled with goods that you couldn't find anywhere else. In the midst of all the people there were two individuals that looked as common as everybody else. One was a young boy dressed in a green cloak. He looked around with shifty eyes, barely opening his mouth. Next to him was a young girl with long hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a wide smile that contrasted with the mysterious boys stoic face.

"Mark!" The girl said cheerfully. "This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae." She opened her arms widely and beamed at the proud display of homes and shops. For the average Sacean, Bulgar was a source of pride and cultural heritage.

The boy named Mark looked around and eyed a weapons shop.

"I can tell what you're thinking," said the girl with a smile. "We'll definitely be purchasing supplies for our journey."

The two wasted no time and went over to the shop.

"Avel, stop!" A voice shouted from a distance.

The girl turned her head in time to see a clumsy girl on horse charging right at her. The girl clearly had no control of her steed. Her arms pulled desperately on the reins as her horse continued to charge forward.

"Mark! Lookout!" shouted the girl.

Mark ran aside as the horse and the girl and her horse ran right into the shop. Mark and his friend winced as they heard sounds of glass shattering everywhere.

"What just happened?" asked his friend.

"We should take a look," said Mark. He spoke in a very firm but quiet voice.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry about that," said the girl. She was lying on her back and staring at the shop owner with wide eyes. She had strange looking silver hair that parted on both sides of her head.

"Are you okay?" asked Mark's friend. She got on her knees and looked at the fallen knight while Mark checked on her horse.

"…Oh…I'm okay," said the knight. "Avel can just be a handful. That's all."

"And so is this mess you just created," said the disgruntled shop owner. All around him were shattered jars and goods that he had planned to sell.

The knight clumsily stood up and brushed the sawdust off her shoulders. She was only slightly older than Mark's friend and wore light armor that looked different from what most knights in Lycia wore.

"My name is Lyn," said Mark's friend. "Where are you from, Knight? Your armor looks unfamiliar."

The knight's eyes bulged once again. "Uhh…umm…I'm from…" her eyes darted in every direction as she searched for an answer. "I'm from Caelin!" She said loudly and suddenly.

"Do all knights there struggle with their horses?" Lyn asked.

The knight grunted at the remark and even blushed a little. "No," she said nervously. "I…just have a particularly stubborn horse."

"You definitely do not have the control that horsemen around here appear to have," said Mark.

The knight almost jumped at the sound of his voice. "And who are you?" she asked.

"This is Mark," said Lyn. She wrapped an arm around her friend. He smiled awkwardly as she kept her arm on his shoulder. "And who are you?"

"Um…I'm—"

"Sophie!" Another voice shouted from the distance. A girl much younger than Sophie walked in. She also wore unfamiliar clothes and sported long green hair, which had been split into two pigtails.

"Midori!" Said Sophie in surprise. "You've already returned from herb shopping?"

"It looks like you couldn't keep Avel under control again," said Midori with a frown.

Mark had been keeping a watchful eye over Avel during this brief interaction, making sure that the horse didn't recklessly do something again.

"He got impatient during our stroll and I lost control," Sophie sighed. Her face continued to grow red from embarrassment.

Midori sighed and lowered her head. "It looks like we've already caused a mess…and it's only been ten minutes here," she said glumly. Midori walked over to the shop owner and bowed her head.

"Please accept this as payment for the damage," said Midori apologetically, placing a large bottle of herbs on the shop owners desk.

The shop owner lifted the jar and looked at the herbs with a furious look in his eyes. "Why are you giving me herbs?" he asked impatiently. "I already have plenty of these in the shop. They're very cheap and easy to come by."

"These aren't just any herbs," said Midori enthusiastically. "These are special herbs that only grow once a year."

"You can't be serious," the shop owner muttered.

"Oh, but she is!" said Sophie helpfully. "They can even grant wishes that—"

"Just get out!" The shop owner yelled, causing Sophie to yelp in surprise. "This clumsy knight wrecks my place and then her friend thinks she can pay me off with "miracle herbs!" I've had enough! Get out before I ask for the authorities to arrest you!"

Sophie lowered her head and bashfully walked away with Midori. Her horse was reluctant at first and then followed after one glance into her eyes. Mark and Lyn stayed back and watched them leave.

After they were gone, Mark walked over to the shop owner and placed a small sum of money on his desk.

"It isn't much," he said, "but I hope this helps a little."

The shop owner grunted. "It's better than nothing," he groaned.

Lyn continued to watch the two girls leave. Her eyebrows furrowed as her jaw clenched curiously.

"There's something different about those two," she said to herself. "I've never seen people quite like them anywhere before…"

Midori and Sophie were nearing the city entrance with defeated looks.

"I'm really sorry about Avel," said Sophie.

"It can't be helped," Midori breathed. "I should have probably given that shop owner more valuable herbs."

Sophie raised an eyebrow but Midori didn't notice.

"When do you think we'll find the dragon gate?" asked Sophie.

"I'm not sure," said Midori. "It could be anywhere around here for all we know."

The two continued walking away, both unaware of what the future had in store for them.

Lyn and Mark had both left the city shortly after Sophie and Midori did. They carried bags of goods with them, mostly herbs and some weapons. Mark stared at a list of inventory while Lyn lead him in the direction they were going.

"Looks like we managed to get everything we needed while keeping the budget modest," said Mark. He lifted his head away from the inventory list for just a second.

"Do you hear something?" he asked.

Lyn's cupped an ear with her hand. "I do," she said nervously. Lyn put a cautious hand on the hilt of her sword. "I think we're being chased."

"You're probably right," said Mark. "Let's get out of here quick."

Mark and Lyn began to run and were stopped by a number of bandits that appeared in front of them. The bandits all carried sharpened weapons and smiled at the pair with bloodthirsty grins.

"There are so many of them," Lyn gasped. "But I won't let them intimidate me." She took out her sword and glared at each of the bandits.

One of the bandits stepped forward and approached Lyn. He was an older man with short grey hair and a scar across his left eye.

"hehehehe…aren't you the pretty one!" he said with nasty glee. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn froze at the sound of her name. "What did you call me?" she asked anxiously, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword. "Who are you?"

The bandit ignored Lyn's question and continued to speak. "Such a waste," he sighed. "An absolute waste. I continue to disappoint myself with the things I do for pay."

"Did you hear that?" asked Mark. "He was sent here. Now all we need to find out is who."

"As if I'd tell a scrawny kid like you," the bandit sneered. "Boys! Come on out!"

Even more bandits started to appear from behind trees and bushes. Lyn and Mark desperately looked in every direction as they began to realize the tight situation they were in.

"It looks like we're needed!" said a voice from the distance.

The bandit stepped back and raised both eyebrows.

Lyn looked over her shoulder and saw Sophie and Midori riding towards her. Sophie looked like she had better control of her horse this time around, as it actually managed to slow down and unlike the last time.

"Thanks for cooperating Avel," Sophie said breathlessly. She had sweat dripping down her forehead. "You wouldn't believe how hard it can be to make this horse obey."

"You!" Lyn said in surprise. "You're the girls from earlier!"

"Yes we are," said Midori. She jumped off of Avel and held out a bow. "And we're going to help you stop these guys."

"I knight of honor such myself cannot stand by and let bandits mercilessly kill innocents," said Sophie valiantly.

"Hey!" said Lyn defiantly. "This is our fight!"

"I'm not going to do sit back and watch you fight if that's what you're planning," Sophie responded.

"I have a plan," said Mark loudly, causing everyone to stop momentarily. "We can use extra help. You can probably see that we're outnumbered by quite a bit."

"No kidding," said Midori. She looked distantly at the number of bandits surrounding the group.

"What do you do?" asked Sophie.

"Mark here is an expert tactician," Lyn said proudly. "We've been together briefly, but he's helped me out a lot so far."

Sophie and Midori eyed Mark suspiciously. It was clear that some part of them doubted Lyn's claim.

"We'll follow whatever order Mark gives us," said Sophie hesitantly. Midori pursed her lips for a second before nodding in agreement.

The bandits started to step back at the sign of help and hid behind trees and bushes, ready to pounce in a surprise attack.

"As usual, bandits aren't playing fair," said Mark.

"You!" said Sophie, proudly holding up a spear. "What is it that you command me to do?"

Mark cocked his head at her.

Sophie stiffened a little at his gaze.

"You want me to command you?" Mark asked.

"Well…yes," said Sophie courageously.

Mark nodded. He looked head and saw a bandit standing out in the open. He smirked at him and then looked up at Sophie.

"I'd like you to attack that bandit over there," he said with a finger pointed at his target.

Sophie looked at where he was pointing and smiled. "Got it," she said confidently. "Allow me to prove my worth!"

Sophie charged towards the bandit with her spear raised. Lyn jumped out of the way as Avel roared past her. The bandit seemed to be expecting Sophie, as he raised his axe the moment she started making her move. Mark watched carefully as Sophie raised her spear and stabbed the bandit right in the shoulder before he could attack. The bandit roared in pain and fell backwards as Sophie triumphantly galloped back on her horse.

"Did you see that?" she boasted. "Only a true knight could have done that."

"Look out!" shouted Mark.

Sophie turned her head just in time to narrowly dodge another attack from a bandit. She squealed from the sight of his axe nearly touching her and had her horse run away.

"Sophie's always making careless mistakes like this," Midori pouted. "It can be really embarrassing sometimes."

"I do not!" said Sophie. "I just get caught up in the excitement…that's all."

Midori rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to command you next?" Mark asked. "That bow of yours could be very useful."

"Glad you noticed," said Midori proudly. "Mighty Midori is here to command!"

"Attack that bandit right now" said Mark. He pointed at the same bandit that Sophie had attacked. He was now gripping onto his wounded shoulder.

"No problem," said Midori with a smile. She pulled out her bow and aimed it directly at the bandit. In one clean motion, Midori was able to release the arrow and send it right into the exact location that bandit had been stabbed in. The bandit fell backwards and screamed even louder as blood began to gush from his injury.

"Okay, now Lyn!" Mark said.

Lyn wasted no time and leapt forward at the sound of her voice. Sophie and Midori gawked with their jaws hung open as Lyn disappeared in a flash and stuck down the bandit in the blink of an eye.

"I don't even think father moves that fast…" Midori said in disbelief.

"Her swordsmanship reminds me of the samurai in Hoshido," said Sophie thoughtfully. "Do you think this place is somehow related to our home?"

Midori shrugged her shoulders. "We should probably be quiet about that," she said. "We don't want to complicate things further."

"You're probably right."

"Sophie!" Mark called out. "Can you land another attack for me?"

"Of Course!" said Sophie. She sat upright on Avel and moved in the direction that Mark pointed. She could see a bandit running towards her. He was hiding behind some trees. Sophie was reminded of the encounters she had had with her father in the forest before. They had both taken down bandits like these in the darkness of the night. There was no way she could miss in the sunlight. With her eyes focused on the bandit, Sophie charged ahead and struck him down with the spear.

"She got him!" Midori cheered.

"You two certainly have a knack for combat," said Lyn. "It's hard to believe with you being so young and all."

Midori puffed her cheeks at Lyn. "I'm not _that_ young," she said. "I'll have you know that I'm very mature for my age."

"Oh, I believe you are," Lyn chuckled.

"Let me prove it to you just in case," said Midori. She took out another arrow and aimed it at a bandit hiding behind another tree.

"You're got good aim," said Lyndis.

Midori smiled cheekily at Lyn.

Lyn turned to Mark. "I think it's best that we leave the bandits in that area to those two," she said.

Mark nodded. He always became especially quiet during battles. His eyes would look in every direction with a focus on every participant in the area. You could tell that he was analyzing every possible outcome in his head. It amazed Lyn that this stranger had such control over situations that most wouldn't.

"I'm going to cross the creek and take down the bandits over there," Lyn said to Mark.

"Go ahead," said Mark. Even though Lyn was one person, Mark knew that her skills were enough to take down the two bandits accompanying their leader. Sophie and Midori had already taken down the remaining bandits anyway.

"Make it quick," said Mark. "I'll have the girls join you shortly."

"Got it," said Lyn. And she ran off to fight.


End file.
